


Killer Deal

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [28]
Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Compulsion, Dark Kol, Kol's A Killer, M/M, deal making, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I won’t harm you, nor will I make you do anything you don’t want to. My deal, is that your friend will live, but in exchange, I’d like for you to become my source of food,” his smirk grew, his face still shifted as he eyed the human and watched him muddle over his words and register the offer.</p><p>“Food?” he asked weakly, glancing to the side where his friend was still standing stiffly.</p><p>“That’s right... I need blood to sustain me, and satisfy me,” the City was full of blood bags, so full of people he’d like to eat, but chasing them down and playing Jack The Ripper was much more satisfying than just simply feeding from them and leaving the body. He would still feed from the civilians, just not as much, but he would more often feed from this man, forcing him to think that he was under his thumb and control. He would begin think of himself as something of a pet or prisoner of Kols’.</p><p>“Ar-are you going to kill me?” he worried, his eyes showing his fear clearly, the shake in his voice also giving it away and he was more than enjoying himself.</p><p>“More than likely,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeverTrustAFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverTrustAFox/gifts).



> So, NeverTrustAFox introduced me to Kill Your Darlings, and I loved it to the point that I ended up making a quick one-shot crossover with Kol from Vampire Diaries xD

 

New York was quite a rowdy and populated City, large as well, and yet the humans filled it to the brim with their presence and loud voices and arrogant attitudes. Many had regarded the vampire differently, most keeping their distance and judging him based on the fact that he was European. Others’ he’d chatted with, having a minimal amount of fun after having compelled them out of boredom. And then there were the very rare homosexuals that had gained enough courage to ask him for a lovely night in bed with them, though Kol had self-respect, he wasn’t some common whore that would say yes to man simply because they’d pay him. He had money, he had more than enough. But he had said yes, only to drink them dry after they escaped to somewhere hidden.

The bodies had become the News, filling the streets with warnings and profanity of him. They had no clue it was Kol though, meaning that he could play innocent. For the last few nights, he’d acted as a scared civilian as passersby near him, like now.

Two men stood a few feet away and he was acting afraid, and lost. They stood in the park, a very empty park, considering that it was late into the night, and he eyed the two, one seeming curious, civilized concern over shadowing it, but the other, he seemed more motivated, something strange stirring behind those eyes that watched him so carefully and raked over him. He then realized that the man was a homosexual, staring at him as if he were a beautiful prey.

“Are you alright?” the taller of the two asked, still eyeing him as a quarry and yet making it easily seem that he was indeed there to aid him. He would feed from him, the other he could compel for his morning breakfast.

“Not quite. I’m actually very lost,” he feignly confessed, seeing the faint movements and mild surprise at what he thought was the two realising he was a European man, his accent being very strong and distinctive.

“We’d be happy to aid you if it’s needed,” he responded, the other man seeming to let the taller of the two converse with him. He seemed slightly anxious, even before they’d seen Kol standing there. He’d been mildly apprehensive. “Where are you staying?”

“I don’t actually live anywhere. I arrived early this morning and haven’t had a chance to purchase myself a room,” he said truthfully, or half truthfully. He hadn’t acquired a place to live, deciding to stay at a few of his victims’ homes. He’d arrived in New York weeks ago.

“I’d be happy to lend you mine,” he suddenly spoke, failing to hide his eagerness as he said it and Kol inwardly laughed at the man, finding him very naive and idiotic. He so wanted to spend his night with Kol that he had completely forgot that there was a killer at large, said killer that was currently standing in front of him. The vampire eyed him, taking a quick glance at the other man and seeing him subtly shaking his head, directing it at him as a warning, as if trying to save him from being touched by this filthy man. It was as if he were saying ‘ _Don’t take the offer,_ ’

“Thank you for your offer, but... I’ll have to decline. The News I recently learned of this City has me very cautious of whom I’d prefer to stay with,” he smile politely, noting the way the silent mans’ shoulders and body seemed to relax at his declination.

“Nonsense, I’m no murder, sir. I’m a professor of Columbia University,” he smiled rather smugly and arrogantly at the title he claimed.

“You may be a professor, but that would not hinder your act as a killer. How do I know if I could trust you?” he questioned safely, eyeing the man that suddenly seemed to stop and think. Kol easily knew how he could trust him to not be the killer, because _he was_ the killer. He was rather enjoying himself at the moment, playing with his food was quite fun.

“That’s a good question,” the silent stranger finally joined in the chat, smiling tightly at the other man while beginning to tease him.

“It’s nonsense! I am not the killer!” he retorted between them, seeming to become irked and it gradually grew. It seemed playtime was over, he was beginning to feel hungry.

“I’m aware you’re not...” he paused with a smile, seeing the two look to him curiously. Kols’ smile only grew as he began. “Don’t scream and don’t run,” he compelled the once silent of the two and swiftly turned to the other, the homosexual, before he could run or flee. “Don’t move, not a word,” he watched them as his ability took effect of them.

“I- I can’t- Move! I- How!?” the one to his left hissed through clenched teeth. He hadn’t compelled him to not speak, only to not scream.

“I’m aware that you and your friend aren’t the killer... because I am,” he almost grinned, his face beginning to shift with his vampiric power. His eyes turned dark, the veins under them grew and greyed and his fangs lengthened. He saw the deep bob of his jugular as he swallowed thickly, fear taking him over at the sight of Kols’ new appearance.

He winked at him and then turned to the taller of them, seeing the way he struggled under the compulsion, the way he seemed to sweat lightly and the way his eyes darted around erratically. Kol only smiled at him, seeing and feeling his fear as he edged closer and bared his teeth with  smooth growl leaving chest before he attached himself to the mans’ throat, instantly catching the coppery, irony taste of blood on his tongue.

He drank, filling his mouth and lining his throat with the tangy and much needed liquid that sank to his stomach energized him, waking him.

“Do-Don’t kill him,” he heard the other man whimper beside them, making him pause in his feed with his eyes gradually and smoothly opening. Kol drew his fangs back from the throat and glanced to his side disinterestedly, seeing the concern and fear spreading and shaking him. He swallowed again, still watching him, as if he hadn’t expected him to actually stop and regard him.

“Would you like to take his place?” he asked softly, seeing his chest rise a little faster, his heartbeat beginning to speed up as he pulled from the man completely and stepped over, his lips and chin knowingly stained with blood. “I’m curious...” he paused, now stepping into the mans’ space and with his lips mere inches from the strangers’. He was playing again, now enjoying this game. “Would you taste better?” his heart skipped a beat and he saw the fearful shiver run through his body.

“ _Please..._ ” he smirked darkly at the faint plea and eyed him intently, watching as he twitched lightly. He was so scared, so frightened and afraid of him. He was beginning to feel very fond of this human. His plaything, he wanted to make him his plaything, his toy.

“I’m very tempted to make you an offer...” he paused again, reaching his hand up to cup the humans’ face and gently stroke a thumb over his cheekbone “I won’t harm you, nor will I make you do anything you don’t want to. My deal, is that your friend will live, but in exchange, I’d like for you to become my source of food,” his smirk grew, his face still shifted as he eyed the human and watched him muddle over his words and register the offer.

“Food?” he asked weakly, glancing to the side where his friend was still standing stiffly.

“That’s right... I need blood to sustain me, and satisfy me,” the City was full of blood bags, so full of people he’d like to eat, but chasing them down and playing Jack The Ripper was much more satisfying than just simply feeding from them and leaving the body. He would still feed from the civilians, just not as much, but he would more often feed from this man, forcing him to think that he was under his thumb and control. He would begin think of himself as something of a pet or prisoner of Kols’.

“Ar-are you going to kill me?” he worried, his eyes showing his fear clearly, the shake in his voice also giving it away and he was more than enjoying himself.

“More than likely, but I may reconsider if you _wow_ me,” he whispered quietly, yet so smoothly and softly against the other mans’ skin. “I’ll give you a month, yes?” Kol question quietly against his lips, feeling him waver and warm up. He was deciding, his lips ghostly shifting so close to his that he could feel them. “What’s your answer?” he brushed their mouths with his words.

“... Y... Yes,” he replied weakly and Kol grinned widely, swiftly pulling back to step over to the other man, the one that seemed almost in shock. He’d been aware that he’d heard every word.

“You won’t remember this meeting, you won’t remember me. You were heavily drunk and stumbled home alone,” he compelled, watching as he seemed to mumble it to himself before he turned and drunkenly walked away, swaying slightly and smiling to himself before turning to glance at a rather surprised man. “Compulsion is a simple ability of mine,” he answered the unasked question in the strangers’ mind. “What’s your name?”

“What?” he turned to him in mild shock and stun.

“Your name, what is it?” he repeated, moving to step closer again.

“Lu... Lucien,” he almost whimpered, making the vampire smirk darkly as he eyed him.

“It’s a pleasure. My name is Kol,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had other ideas and this turned into a short story xD

“You’re quite the poet, my friend,” he teased as he read through a few of papers and books littering the large room, Lucien seeming all too content in sitting on his floored mattress, watching him with dazed eyes as he seemed to go over and over on had happened. Every few seconds the man would come out with the much repeated word of ‘Vampire’, Kol having told him as they made their way to this shell of a living space. There had been a few seconds of an argument with the man saying that they didn’t exist and he’d proven his point by reminding him of what he’d done to his friend and the way he changed and the appearance of his face and using him as a blood bag whenever he was hungry. Kol had many more points to it, but he’d settled that they existed after he had explained the blood drinking.

“You’re no Robert Frost, but what you write is quite beautifully dark,” he’d been hoping for a reaction and that seemed to do it. The other man had almost glared at him for the comparison, but he needed to get something from him, even if it was anger. He’d be dully bored otherwise. Kol also knew he would only glare, maybe state his distaste in his words, but nothing more. He feared the vampire, so he wouldn’t lay a hand on him unless it was for what Kol had imagined them doing on the way home. He was self-respectful, not oblivious to an amazingly attractive man that was worth fantasizing over.

“It’s worth reading,” he commented softly with a small smile and saw his eyes widen slightly, his face now open to read and see that he was surprised by the vampires’ words and how genuine they sounded.

Kol grabbed one of the mans’ paper stacks or poems and strode over to the mattress where the other had been sat since they arrived and he dropped them just above the pillows for him to read. He slipped behind the human and moved to lie down on his front, leaning up on his elbows for leverage with the pillow under them and under his chest. He began reading, random ripped piece of paper after another and another and another. He could feel the eyes on him, judging him slightly, though not in a bad way, and then he felt him. He felt him shift on the bed, dropping back at his side with his head resting on the small of his back, where his spine curved out for the arch of his rear. He didn’t say a word and instead continued reading, feeling surprisingly comfortable. Lucien seemed rather comfortable as well, comfortable with the contact.

“Is it... true?” he questioned hesitantly and Kol furrowed his brow slightly, still holding the piece of paper he’d been reading.

“Is what true?” he countered with his own question, feeling the head on his back turn, the side of his face now pressed against the skin of his back after his shirt hitched up slightly.

“Can vampires turn humans?” the man asked curiously, his hot breath puffing onto his skin warmly.

“Yes, they have for ‘nine-hundred and forty’ years, give or take,” he answered simply, still keeping date on how long he’d been living as what he was. Nearly a thousand years old.

“Do all vampires know that?”

“Only the ones that care about their origination,” he replied calmly, taking a glance over his shoulder to see that he was staring up at him. He seemed very curious all of a sudden, not as scared as before. Surprisingly, he didn’t seem fearful at all now. Maybe as Kol became comfortable in the mans’ room, he became comfortable with Kol.

“Origination? What happened all those years ago? There must be history to your kind and you seem to know it. You seem to care about your beginning,” Kol paused in his movements, not tensing or becoming stiff from the question. He just halted, to think on what he’d been asked. He did care of where he came from, what he became... his life was ruined after what his mother had done to him. His beginning, was his Witchly-hood. A child prodigy and it was taken from him.

“A Witch loved her children so much that she cast a spell on them, protecting them from the mortality of death. They became the very first Vampires, labelled the Originals. They can’t die, can’t be killed. They are the very meaning of the word ‘ _immortal_ ’. The only thing that may have been able to kill them was burned down to ashes as soon as they had been turned. The Originals had begun the turning after that, biting the first and then the next and so on and so forth. Vampires became a sort of disease, biting and turning became a fad that the lesser ones had taken a liking to,”

“The lesser ones? Are there ranks in your kind?” he quickly cut in with a question and Kol put the paper he’d been fiddling with down, dropping his in his crossed arms on the pillow.

“More or less. A Vampires strength and wise-ness comes with age, the older you are, the stronger and smarter you are. You know your own abilities and where your limit and weakness is. Mine has always been family. I’ve never had a physical weakness, only emotional. But it isn’t a loving weakness, more of a hatred towards them. But I only ever loathed them because they excluded me, pushing me away like I meant nothing,” he’d unintentional said the last few lines with a veil of sadness covering his words, his weakness he’d mentioned slipping through, and he was sure that the man picked up on it because he shifted over, turning and climbing over him to almost hold him in an embrace. Kol had turned, so they were back to chest and the mans’ arms were around him, one arm under his neck and holding his shoulder he faced up and the other was over his waist, hand on his stomach, his face was resting in the crook of his neck.

“It’s complicated,” Lucien had commented for him, summing it up in those two simple words. And they were more than right. Complicated seemed to be his life, his being. Complicated seemed to be his situation as of now. He was in an increasingly warm embrace with a man that had feared him not that long ago. He wasn’t complaining, nor was he admitting how he actually felt about it. His siblings would laugh if they saw him.

“You feared me, and now you’re comforting me by holding me in an embrace,” he sounded flatly, deciding to close his eyes and just let it happen. Kol was comfortable, and by the feel of the relaxed body pressed to his back, so was Lucien.

“I was afraid, before I realized that you’re still human at heart,” he replied softly into his ear. “You’re still able to feel and hurt like a human. You may have the appearance of a monster at times, but that doesn’t make you a beast. Your heart and soul still beat like us,” Kol then realized that he’d just spoken in a poem-esc way, using him as inspiration. The vampire couldn’t help the smile that peeked through and lightened his features, feeling the arms around him tighten a tad and a breath of chuckles ghost over the skin of his neck. He reached his hand up, gently lacing his fingers around the arm that lay under his neck and crossed his chest to his shoulder. He felt surprisingly warm in the embrace, a warmth he hadn’t felt in so long.

“It hasn’t even been a full day or night, and I’ve already decided that I’m not going to kill you,” he gently pressed back into the human, feeling him curl around him and somehow hold him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying this so much xD Soooooo naughty!!

The vampire, Kol, fell asleep a while ago, only now starting to stir. He was still mostly asleep, his eyes twitching under his lids and the smooth skin of his cheeks shifting as he clenched his strong jaw. Kol had turned over in his slumber, his body now facing him with his head on the poets shoulder. He breathed easy against him, warm puffs of air gently ghosting over his skin.

Lucien just watched him, eyeing him with a gentle gaze gradually roaming over him. He was angelic when sleeping, peace clearly seen smoothed over his sharp features. He was beautiful and young, yet that youth was a cover for his real age. He seemed to know so much, giving him the assumption that he was, in fact, much older than many other vampires. The poet would have to ask him further questions to learn what he wanted to know, but for now, he’d wait and watch, watch, as the vampire seemed to cuddle closer, his face nuzzling up closer to his own and then tuck into his neck. All he really needed to do now, was mewl like a feline and he’d nickname him _Kitten_.

He rested his hand on the vampires’ shoulder-blade, gradually slipping his palm down the thin shirt he wore and down the back of his ribcage, his fingers twitching slightly as they ran over the sharp and beautiful hipbone and stopped just under, resting on his trousers just above his firm thigh.

“Your hand’s warm,” he almost jerked in surprise when the vampire spoke groggily, having felt the heat of his palm as it had slid down his body to stop at his thigh. Lucien resisted any urge to shift as he felt a hand gently grip at his shoulder, the hold loosening to a ghostly touch before he started trailing it hotly down his arm, over his elbow and warmly down his forearm until he halted at his hand, pressing the palm to the back of his and gently gripping again, keeping him there. He was enjoying the touch, the feeling.

The only person, or man, he touched, or barely touched, was David and it was unwilling, forced, he’d hated it, loathed the professor for it. He felt repulsed, disgusted by it. But Kol... this was clearly different, because... he _wanted_ to feel more, _wanted_ to touch him. He wanted to caress his face, running his knuckles softly down his jawline. He wanted to... wanted to... _kiss_ him. He wasn’t at all repulsed by the thought of kissing, touching, arousing Kol. And that should’ve been his sign to _not_ do anything of that, to _not_ touch him or kiss him. Because it was seen very badly in their world. If anyone actually knew of this, he’d either end up dead or be dismissed and shrugged off for the rest of his life.

But no, Lucien slipped the hand from Kols’ thigh, sliding it back up his body and unintentionally taking his shirt up with it to show beautifully smooth, soft and delicate skin. His hand lingered there, the tips of his fingers tenderly and limitedly dancing on his hot, lithe torso. He swallowed the lump drying in his throat and took a subtle glance at Kol, seeing that his eyes were still closed, yet he had a hint of a smile on his face. He was clearly awake and enjoying the touch, the feel. He was glad.

“Can-... Can I... kiss you?” Lucien asked quietly, almost a whisper against the vampires’ face, and he saw the eyes open a tad, only to groggy slits as he eyed him in return, regarding him for mere seconds before nodding slowly as a response. He’d inwardly beamed at the motion, hiding his eagerness easily.

Lucien subtly licked his lips, moistening them before leaning in closer to the other man and ghostly catching his delicate and soft lips. He pressed in gently, fireworks seeming to explode in various parts of his mind and body. He kissed him over and over, gentle and rather timid each time and yet Kol seemed to lean in for more of the affection, his arm lacing his waist and pulling them closer, their bodies almost completely aligned. It felt as if he was touched-starved in a way, though Lucien wasn’t complaining, he’d gladly satiate his cravings.

He gradually lowered the vampire onto his back, gentle and comfortably, never breaking a kiss as he shifted above him and slowly leaned over him, a leg between his. He continued to kiss at him, the pressure beginning to become heavier and hungrier as the gentle panting started. Rushing, seemed to be apparent when the human of the two began unbuttoning the vampires’ shirt, more skin being visible as time went on. He had an amazing physique, physically fit and healthy with toned muscle fitting a half hour glass figure. His waist was thin, yet strong with littered and solid ab muscles. As he gradually touched along the torso, it seemed to follow that pattern, muscles easily being seen and sharp under curved skin for a beautiful figure. His chest, shoulders, neck and arms were the same. He was a more than gorgeous specimen.

“You’re stunning,” he whispered pantingly against the vampires’ lips, feeling him smile in return as they continued kissing again and again. He could feel Kols’ hand on him, gradually pulling his slightly woolly jumper up to his shoulders, where at that point, he pushed himself up and slipped it over his head. He quickly began unbuttoning his own shirt, revealing his own slightly paler skin before shrugging it from his body and leaning back down to take the vampires’ lips once again, more want and lust clearly felt in the hungry contact.

Lucien was surprised when Kol easily flipped their positions, the stronger of them now atop him and shifting. His legs were on either side of his hips, straddling his waist with his rear hovering above his slowly hardening and concealed shaft. He continued to kiss, a wet touch suddenly bringing him from the thought of what was right above his groin. The wet, hot muscle lined his lips, from one corner to the other and he couldn’t help but give the wet-dream inducing tongue an opening. It slipped into his mouth, subtly and, _not so timidly_ , mapping out his inside. He felt it slip around his own tongue, twisting around it and coaxing it to become bolder. Kol successfully drew him out and gently sucked on it, seeming to close his eyes in pleasure, as if he enjoyed what he was doing and it was indeed affecting him.

“Have you ever done anything like this?” he asked him, probably wondering if he had any experience in this type of thing. He didn’t-well... definitely not with a person he wanted to do it with and not from the dominants perspective. And the vampire clearly wanted _him_ to top from the position they were in. Yes, Kol was above him, but where his rear was placed said differently. Lucien knew that much. It seemed as if he’d bottom from the top.

“I have, but... not with the right person,” he said truthfully, hoping that this vampire was his right person, was the one he could do this with and feel so much instead of so little.

“Let’s hope I don’t disappoint you then,” he panted lightly, gently nipping at his bottom lip and causing him to let out a breathy sigh of pleasure. He wasn’t sure that Kol _could_ disappoint him, not with what and how he was doing things. It felt incredible, nothing like what David had made him feel. Lucien constantly hated himself, during and after it, but now, in the first session, he was feeling so much happiness and pleasure and he was already aroused from just kissing and gentle, tender touches. It had taken a long while for him to _get it up_ for his disgusting Professor.

“I highly doubt you could,” he muttered back, feeling the vampire lower his clothed rear onto his clothed erection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter :) getting to the smexy touches xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 stories finished in one-day, wow xD happy is I.

Kol groaned in pleasure and bliss when Lucien had thrusted his hips upwards and into his loosened hole again and again, hitting its intended mark once again. That was the last, his body finding it too much to hold it and he released his seed along the humans’ stomach and up his own, a few spurts landing in various places in their little area.

Lucien let out his own whine of ecstasy and thrill as he unintentionally let loose within him, his body dropping limp below him while Kol sat atop, breathing harshly, yet so blissfully to have had his release. He’d had to admit that even when the human had said that he had experience, but with the unintended person, he thought that he wouldn’t have a grand amount of experience, yet he blew through the vampires’ estimation completely. He’d been thoroughly pleasured and played with and he was delighted. Never had he had that much fun, and with a human, no less.

Kol gazed down at his groggy appearance, bliss and happiness very clearly shown. He smiled lightly and genuinely, watching him carefully as he allowed him to remain inside him, not moving nor letting the softening shaft slip from his body. He rather enjoyed the feel of something there, though he wasn’t calling himself anything, nor admitting to it outloud.

“That was amazing,” the human slurred, catching his attention further at the happy-stricken voice and tone. He was halfway sounding like he’d taken a few narcotics that messed with the mind and made him drunkenly enjoyed.

“Indeed, it was,” he tilted his head interestedly, still watching the man as he seemed to gradually doze. At that, Kol decided to reluctantly release him, not wanting to be connected while the other slept. He lifted his lower half, almost smirking at the whine Lucien let out as he slipped out and allowed the vampire to stand. He grabbed a shirt, any shirt and wiped himself down, doing the same with the human before he decided to lie down with him, cuddling back into him as the other tiredly slipped his arm over his waist. It was strange, but... He rather enjoyed this, or was _enjoying_ it. He’d never really let himself be happy, or at least pleased with anything, and yet, here he was, rather happy in the arms of a man. He’d someone had told him he would be in this situation, he’d laugh in their face.

\----------

“So... I bare my neck and you... sick your fangs in, right?” Lucien asked unsurely, after explaining it three times, he would’ve thought that he’d catch on, yet Kol was aware that he was overly nervous about this whole thing. Yes, blood-drinking was a _painful_ matter, but he could easily change that... The vampire eyed him very fondly, seeing the caution and suspicion gradually appear on his features.

“ _You won’t feel pain, instead, you’ll feel pleasure, something like someone wrapping a hot hand around your heatedly, aroused and erected shaft,_ ” he compelled with a seductive smirk, seeing his eyes dilate for mere seconds as it worked. He could almost _see_ the image in the mans’ eyes, his mind thinking on it until he panted once.

Kol shifted forward, leaning in close to him with their bodies pressed and the vampires’ teeth elongating. He bared his neck as told and he got closer, fangs just above puncturing his skin and he could hear his heartbeat racing and his breaths quickening. He bit down on him, time seeming to stop as Kol sucked gently enough that it didn’t actually harm him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, feeling the human lace his own around his naked waist and hold him there, quietly moaning and seeming erect again. He could feel it on the inside of his thigh, gradually growing. And the vampire remembered that he compelled him to feel pleasure. He wasn’t complaining, not in the least.

He actually decided to help him, attempting a smirk around his fangs in the mans’ neck as he reached a hand down between them and took hold of the arousal, giving a few tugs and feeling the body respond eagerly. So, while he drained a portion of his blood, he’d drain his erection as well, for the second time that day, or night, even.

\----------

Kol caught the strong pants, the hot puffs of air hitting his shoulder and neck as he drank the scorching blood and pumped the humans’ groin. He was stiffening, getting closer and closer to that blissful ledge again. He was practically dangling and hanging from it. He gave one rough squeeze and pull and he was suddenly releasing his seed over the vampires’ stomach and abdomen, sighing against him after he’d retracted his fangs from a much enjoyed meal. He smiled at the blessed human, holding him against his body as he gradually came back from his haze again, moaning happily against his skin for the second time.

“Not even a full day...” he mumbled with a mild slur to his words, causing Kol to chuckle lightly.

“What hasn’t been a full day?” he questioned to humour him, enjoying his current state considering it was amusing.

“My _need_ for you,” he muttered, gently kissing at his collarbone affectionately. “My _lust_ for you,” he kissed closer to his neck, Kol letting out a faint hitch in his breathing, which surprised even him. And the closer he got, the more the vampire seemed to be unable to hold still. Once he was upon his neck, sucking at his skin and gently nipping, the more sounds seemed to leave him. He became like putty in his hands and he felt mildly lusty for more, something more........

He had a neck kink... He’d only now realised, that he, indeed, had a neck kink.

“My _want_ for you... you seem to be unintentionally inspiring me,” he purred and Kol would deny any accusation that he’d yelped when he was lightly dropped to the mattress with the poet lying above him, their bodies pressed flatly and hotly as they lay there naked. “I’ve had a rush of ideas and lines in my mind, just from the thought and touch of you,”

Deep, things were becoming deep between them, their touches, their words and Lucian... it felt as if he were being compelled by _him_.

“Don’t leave me... _please_ ,” he whimpered into his neck, causing Kol to bare it slightly as a reflex.

“I...” he breathed shakily, air coming out in light pants. “I...” he tried again, not really knowing how to respond. “O...Okay,” he whispered, unsteadily running his hot fingertips over the warm skin of Luciens’ shoulder blades.

“I won’t leave you,” the human kissed at his neck again.

“I won’t either,” he replied, easily hiding his unsurity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, even if it was short, but that was where it ended :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thoroughly enjoyed writing this, I hope you liked it too xD


End file.
